totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pięć super ekstremalnych wyzwań!
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 3. Aktualny stan: 700px Wstęp Mitchel: W drugim odcinku Totalnego Miasta uczestnicy musieli znaleźć w mieście dwanaście kluczy, dzięki którym mogli ruszyć gokartami. Następnie odbył się wyścig, w którym Taylor ukradła klucz Chacky'emu, przez co on nie mógł ruszyć i to jego drużyna, czyli Luzaki, przegrała! Wygrały Modelki, a Luzaki wywaliły Chacky'ego! Poza tym, Daniel zaczął flirtować z Max i Casey! Ten facet gra aż na trzy fronty! Którą z nich jednak wybierze? A może potajemnie będzie lizał się z każdą z nich? A może wybierze jeszcze inną panienkę?! Jeśli chcecie się tego dowiedzieć, musicie oglądać Totalne... Miasto! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzących z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Rano, pokoje 120px Modelki relaksują się w luksusowym apartamencie. Na balkonie Ginger siedzi na leżaku i rozmawia ze Stanleyem, który siedzi obok na pustym leżaku. Obok na leżaku siedzą też Taylor i Cindy. Ginger: I wiecie co? Stanley uderzył tego faceta! Taylor: Nie do wiary! Stanley, jesteś niesamowity. Cindy: Zgadzam się! Stanley to najfajniejszy facet na świecie. Taylor spojrzała na Cindy spode łba. Taylor: (PZ) Aaaargh! Ona rujnuje mój plan! Muszę się jej pozbyć. I to szybko! Najlepiej... Już dzisiaj! Cindy: (PZ) Głupia nie jestem, przejrzałam tę Taylor już na samym początku! Ale jeszcze poczekam z wywaleniem jej... Przyda się! Stella otrzymuje masaż od stażysty, a Casey, Jasmine i Stacy kłócą się na kanapie. Jasmine: Jesteście po prostu żałosne! Jak przegramy, wyleci Cindy, a zaraz po niej WY! OBIE! Stacy: Zastanów się co wygadujesz, brzydulo! Casey: Ja nie mogę odpaść. Jestem najważniejszym członkiem drużyny! Jasmine: Chyba byś chciała. Małpo! Casey: Wiesz, chciałam na początku wywalić tą całą Cindy, ale zmieniłam zdanie! Ty wylatujesz pierwsza! (piątka ze Stacy) Jasmine: Nie ma szans. Jasmine: (PZ) Na pewno nie wylecę. Mam głosy od Ginger, może od Taylor i Stelli. To już cztery! Żegnaj, Cindy! 120px Gwiazdy siedzą w zwykłym pokoju. Patrick i Mark siedzą na kanapie i oglądają telewizję, która ledwo działa. Grace, Jenny i Steve bawią się w berka, a George i Simon rozmawiają siedząc na łóżku. George: Hej, rozmawiałeś z Patrickiem może? Simon: Tak, mam z nim tajny sojusz, o którym nikt nie wie! (zrobił duże oczy i zakrył ustą dłonią) George: Świetnie. Bo mi mówił, że chce cię wywalić! Simon: Serio? George: Tak! Niestety... Ja ciebie bardzo lubię! Simon: Ooo, to znaczy, że go wywalamy przy następnej okazji? George: Tak! Patrick patrzy na nich i podnosi jedną brew. Patrick: (PZ) George wylatuje pierwszy. A teraz muszę dopytać Simona, co on mu nagadał... Patrick skinieniem palca przywołał Simona, który do niego przyszedł. Simon: Podobno chcesz mnie wywalić! Tak mi powiedział George, który teraz chce wywalić ciebie. Patrick: Ja? Ciebie? Ja ciebie mam wywalić? Najlepszego, najfajniejszego i najważniejszego członka drużyny?! Simon: Mówisz o mnie?! Patrick: Tak, przyjacielu. Okłamał cię, więc chyba trzeba się na nim zemścić... I go wyeliminować! Simon: Tak! Zgadzam się! Patrick: (PZ) Przecież to jest banalne. Simona i Marka już do siebie przekonałem. A z Grace, Stevem i Jenny będzie prościutko! 120px Wszyscy znudzeni i załamani siedzą na łóżku, poza Michaelem, który stoi przed nimi. Michael: Słuchajcie, ludzie! To, że jesteśmy Luzakami, nie znaczy, że mamy podchodzić do zadania na luzie, a tym bardziej się załamywać, tak jak właśnie teraz! Wygraliśmy w pierwszym odcinku, wygramy i dzisiaj! I jutro, oraz pojutrze! Jason: Tak! Masz rację, ziomuś! Max: Jestem z tobą! Kelly: Nie wysilaj się. Michael: Oj, a Kelly smutna, bo straciła swojego ukochanego Chacky'ego? (wystawia dzióbek) Kelly: Stul pysk! (kopnęła go w krocze) Shana: Ale o co właściwie chodzi?... Frank: Ostatnio przegraliśmy, więc dzisiaj musimy wygrać! Shana patrzy na niego pytająco. Frank: Ech... Opowiem ci później... Stołówka Wszyscy wchodzą na stołówkę, a Cindy wpada na George'a. Cindy: Chyba mówiłam ci już, żebyś uważał jak chodzisz?! George: Ale ja bardzo chętnie wpadałbym na ciebie jeszcze częściej! Cindy: Przestaniesz już ze mną flirtować?! Taylor: (spojrzała na nich i zmrużyła oczy) Taylor: (PZ) Cindy i George?! Nie, to nie może się udać. Nie pozwolę na to! Taylor: (podchodzi do George'a, przytula go i się uśmiecha) Dziękuję za ten wieczór... Świetnie całujesz. (weszła na stołówkę) George&Cindy: CO?! Cindy: Bardzo fajnie. Widzę, że grasz na dwa fronty? Przynajmniej nie na pięćdziesiąt, jak Daniel. (weszła do kuchni) George: Ale... To nieprawda! Patrick: (położył rękę na ramieniu George'a) Taylor cię oszukała? Mnie raz też... George: (zabrał jego rękę z ramienia i poszedł) Jenny wskakuje na Michaela i rozbija na jego głowie miskę z mlekiem. Michael: Co ty odwalasz?! Casey: Zostaw go, świrusko! Jenny: Nie! (przytula się do jego głowy) Leć! Leć niczym wiatr, misiu! Michael: Łot?! Casey: (zrzuciła Jenny z Michaela) Jeszcze raz go tkniesz! Jenny: Eee, lol! Krowa się zakochała! Daniel: (spojrzał na Casey zmartwiony) Max: Daniel zmartwiony, no proszę! Pewnie dlatego, że Casey cię nie chce, co? Daniel: Wcale nie! Skończ już, ja kocham ciebie! Max: Lepiej uważaj, bo jeszcze Jasmine lub Casey usłyszą. (uśmiechnęła się) Patrick: (usłyszawszy rozmowę Daniela z Max uśmiechnął się chytrze) Mitchel: (wszedł na stołówkę) Witam i o zdrowie pytam! Chociaż nie interesuje mnie to. Czas na wasze trzecie zadanie, a drugie eliminacyjne. Spotykamy się przed biurowcem! Grace: Ale czad! Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego zadania! Przed budynkiem Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją przed Mitchelem. Mitchel: Zapewne zastanawiacie się, jakie ciekawe zadanie dla was przygotowałem, co? Kelly: Nie. Mitchel: Tak też myślałem. Świetnie, że jest was po równo w drużynach, bo będzie się dzisiaj walczyć w różnych miejskich konkurencjach! Jasmine: Jak dla mnie jest świetnie, Mitchelku! Mitchel: Ta, dzięki. Będzie pięć konkurencji, w każdej będzie występowało po jednej osobie z drużyny! Patrick: (spojrzał na członków swojej drużyny załamany) A czy jest opcja, że jedna osoba będzie wykonywała wszystkie zadania? Cindy: Właśnie. To Ginger ze Stanleyem powinna u nas wszystkie wykonać! Patrick: A może ty, Cindy? W końcu... Jesteś z twojej drużyny najlepsza! Cindy: Eee? Z tymi żałosnymi gierkami to nie do mnie. (założyła ręce) Patrick: Jakież tam gierki? To szczera prawda. Cindy: Goń się. Cindy: (PZ) Co za palant. Myśli, że mnie zauroczy? Idiota. A co do Taylor, wiem, że George z nią nie spędził wieczoru. Przecież cały czas była w naszym pokoju! Idiotka. Stella: Mam nadżjeję, że będżie żadanie w szam rasz dla mnie - pokaż mody or szeszja fotograficzna. Jenny: Ja chcę brać udział w każdej konkurencji! Zmiotę wszystkich tych patałachów z powierzchni ziemi! Mitchel: Nie, nie, nie! Jedna osoba do jednej konkurencji! Frank: To jaka, ekhm, żałosna konkurencja będzie pierwsza? Mitchel: Pierwsza konkurencja to bieg z płotkami! Ginger: O matko, to Stanley się do tego nadaje! Mitchel: Emm, no raczej nie. To ja wybiorę osoby do wyścigu! Kelly, Patrick oraz Cindy! Patrick: Jak miło, że mierzę się z takimi paniami. Kelly&Cindy: Zamknij się! Mitchel: Biegniecie odtąd, do mety, która jest... tam. START! Cała trójka wystartowała. Patrick: Ależ jesteście śliczne, kiedy biegniecie! Cindy: Zamkniesz ten swój krzywy ryj?! Patrick: Kelly, ale ty chyba się mnie nie oprzesz? Kelly: Odczep się palancie! (popchnęła go, a ten się przewrócił) Cindy i Kelly przeskoczyły kilka płotków, jednak to Cindy przekroczyła linię mety pierwsza. Cindy: Ha! Wygrałam! Mitchel: Punkt dla Modelek! Teraz czas na wspinaczkę! Poo... wieżowcu! Jenny: TO MUSZĘ BYĆ JA! (zaczęła trząść Mitchelem) MUSZĘ! Mitchel: Niech będzie... Max, Jenny oraz Casey! Casey: Oszalałeś? Nie będę wspinała się po bloku! To niebezpieczne! Mitchel: Albo to zrobisz, albo pożegnasz się z szansą na zdobycie miliona. Więc? Casey: Grr. Dziewczyny ustawiły się. Mitchel: Start! Dziewczyny wskoczyły i zaczęły wspinać się po oknach rynnach, czy parapetach. Najszybciej pędziła Jenny. Michael: Dobrze, Casey! Dajesz! Kelly: Dopingujesz rywalkę?! Michael: Chcę ją rozproszyć. Kelly: Aha, to... Świetnie. Casey: Co za żenada. Stacy: No rusz się, ślamazaro! Jesteś ostatnia! Casey: Wal się! Cindy: Jenny! Michaela oblizują wszystkie dziewczyny! Jenny: O nie, pożałują tego! (wyskoczyła) Ajajajajajajaj! (wpadła na Michaela wgniatając go w chodnik) Gdzie są te żmije?! (wstała i zaczęła wykonywać jakieś ruchy karate) Michael: Ał... Max weszła na szczyt, kiedy Casey była dopiero przed połową. Mitchel: Punkt dla Luzaków! Patrick: Jenny, byłaś świetna. (powiedział wymuszając uśmiech) Grace: Racja! To było genialne! Patrick: (PZ) Już widzę, że przegramy. Więc to George dzisiaj zrobi papa! Mitchel: Czas na trzecią konkurencję! Są to poszukiwania złotego jaja! George: Nic lepszego nie mogłeś wymyślić?! Mitchel: Do tej konkurencji zapraszam Shanę, Marka oraz Taylor! Shana: Co? Chyba słyszałam swoje imię... Frank: Musisz znaleźć złote jajo! (wypchnął ją przed Mitcha) Mark i Taylor wystąpili. Taylor: (PZ) Dzisiaj zajmę się Markiem... Wolałam wywalić po kolei Luzaków, ale skoro dziewczyna bierze ze mną w tym udział, to trudno... Taylor: A gdzie to jajo może być? Mitchel: Gdzieś w lesie! Leży koło drzewa. Powodzenia! Frank: Przegraliśmy. Las, poszukiwania jaja Shana zaczęła rozglądać się na różne strony nie wiedząc co robić. Shana: (PZ) Co ja mam robić? (rozgląda się) I gdzie ja jestem? Taylor złapała Marka za rękę. Taylor: Mark, wiesz co? Podobasz mi się. Mark: (ucieszył się) Taylor: Mam pewien pomysł! Chodź ze mną. Oboje poszli w głąb lasu i usiedli przy drzewie. Taylor: Słuchaj, zakochałam się... Mark: (spojrzał na nią pytająco) Taylor: W tobie! Emm... Chcesz małą niespodziankę w formie pocałunku? Mark pokiwał głową energicznie. Taylor: No to... Zamknij oczy... Mark zamknął oczy. Taylor: Wstań... Oboje wstali. Taylor: Stań bardzo blisko drzewa, stykając się z nim! Mark wykonał polecenie. Taylor: A oto niespodzianka... (wyjęła linę i przywiązała Marka do drzewa, po czym zakneblowała go) Następnym razem bądź ostrożniejszy, łajzo. No cóż, jednego frajera mniej! (kopnęła go w krocze, potargała sobie włosy i pobiegła) Mark jęknął z bólu i zaczął się wiercić. ---- Shana podbiegła do Mitchela i reszty i pokazała złote jajo. Shana: Hej, patrzcie, nieznajomi, co znalazłam! Mitchel: Brawo, Shana! Punkt dla Luzaków! Kolejny! Taylor przybiegła potargana i zapłakana. Patrick: Co się stało? I gdzie Mark? Taylor: (chlip) To Mark! Zabrał mnie do lasu i-... Jenny: Zgwałcił?! Taylor: Nie! Zaczął całować, a potem go odepchnęłam, a on mnie uderzył... Potem uciekłam i nie wiem, co się stało! Cindy: (PZ) Tak, jasne! Patrick: (PZ) Bo uwierzę! Mitchel: No trudno. Stażyści poszli go szukać. A teraz, czwarta konkurencja! Skok na bungee! Grace: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! JA! JA CHCĘ!!!!! Mitchel: Dobra. Ty, Michael oraz Jasmine! Jasmine: Na pewno nie skoczę na bungee. Stacy: Skoczysz! Jasmine: NIE! Stacy: TAK! Mitchel: Przestaniecie w końcu? Wszyscy weszli na szczyt wieżowca. Stażyści przyczepili całej trójce uprzęże i liny. Patrick zaczął mówić coś Simonowi na ucho. Simon: CO?! Daniel całował się z Casey?! Casey&Jasmine: CO?! Casey: To nieprawda! Daniel: Mi tam pasuje. Jasmine: Ty... KŁAMCO! (przywaliła Danielowi z liścia) Jason: Złamałeś serce mojej Jasmine! (przywalił Danielowi z pięści w twarz) Daniel się przewrócił. Jasmine: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (rzuciła się na Casey, przez co obie wypadły z budynku i poleciały w dół, cały czas się biły) Grace: OMG, ale superowo! (wyskoczyła, ale lina pękła i Grace spadła na ulicę robiąc dziurę w ulicy, po czym pokazała kciuk w górę) Michael: (wyskoczył, krzycząc i miotając się) Mitchel: I wszystko jasne. Punkt dla Modelek! Ta walka Jasmine i Casey była epicka! Jasmine: NIE! Mitchel: Czas na ostatnią konkurencję! Walka na ringu! Daniel, Steve oraz Stella. Stella: Szory, ale ja tego nie żrobię. Daniel i Steve wbiegli na ring, a Stellę wepchnął Tim. Stella: A walczie się na mordy. (zaczęła się malować) Daniel wyrzucił jej kosmetyczkę, a Steve ją obsikał. Stella: (wkurzyła się) WY BICZYS! POŻAŁUJECZIE TEGO! (kopnęła Steve'a tak, że wypadł z ringu, zajęczał z bólu) Stella: Teraż ty, szmaciarzu! Daniel: (wypchnął Stellę z ringu) Mitchel: Brawo dla Luzaków! To oni dzisiaj zwyciężają! Luzaki: Łuhu! Mitchel: A Gwiazdy spotkamy na ceremonii. Naradźcie się! Gwiazdy wydały jęk zawodu. Jasmine: NO KUŹWA! TO MY MIAŁYŚMY PRZEGRAĆ! Przed ceremonią, pokoje 120px Wszyscy z tej drużyny, poza Max i Danielem siedzą na kanapie. Michael: Mówiłem, że nam się uda! Jason: Miałeś rację, kolo! Max i Daniel stoją w pokoju obok. Daniel: Słuchaj, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim! Max: Wszystkim? Czyli Casey też? Daniel: O rany, nie przejmuj się ani nią, ani Jasmine! To ciebie kocham najbardziej! (pocałował ją) Max: (odciągnęła się od niego) Ale jeden głupi wybryk... Nie odezwę się do ciebie. Daniel: Jasne. 120px Jasmine płacze na kanapie, a obok siedzi Cindy i ją pociesza. Cindy: Nie martw się... Nie był ciebie wart. Jasmine: (spojrzała na Casey) WYLECISZ PRZY NAJBLIŻSZEJ OKAZJI! Cindy: Zagłosuję tak jak ty. Stacy: Ja także. Ginger: Ja i Stanley również! Stella: A ja mam doszyć tego programu i doszyć wasz, paszczury! 120px Patrick spotkał się z Simonem, Grace i Stevem w schowku. Patrick: Słuchajcie. Trzeba wyeliminować George'a! Grace: Ale dlaczego?! Przecież on jest taki fajny! Steve zasyczał. Patrick: On zmusił Marka do zniknięcia i Jenny do skoku! To przez niego przegraliśmy! Grace: A co jeśli kłamiesz?! Patrick: Ja? Miałbym kłamać? Skądże! Grace: SPOKO! (wybiegła uradowana) Ceremonia Na ławce siedzą Gwiazdy, poza Markiem, a obok stoją dwie pozostałe drużyny. Mitchel: Witam was Gwiazdy, na waszej pierwszej ceremonii! Gratuluję, jesteście pierwszą drużyną, która nie była jeszcze na ceremonii... Do dziś! Chef przyniósł Mark'a w bandażach i rzucił na ziemię. Taylor: To ten zdrajca! Oberwało mu się! Mitchel: A skoro macie pełny skład, do głosowania! Głosowanie Patrick: Żegnaj, George. Jesteś zbyt groźny. (podpisał dowód George'a) Simon: Głosuję na George'a! Tak jak kazał Patrick. (podpisał dowód George'a) George: Nie ufam Patrickowi. (podpisuje jego dowód) Mark: (wziął długopis i z bólem podpisał dowód Patricka) Grace: OMG, mogę teraz na kogoś zagłosować! (wzięła długopis) Emm, Mark. To co zrobił Taylor było OKROPNE! (podpisała jego dowód) Jenny: Łuhu! Teraz ja tutaj rządzę! I tak wszyscy odpadną! (podpisuje dowód Marka) Steve: (oblizuje czyjś dowód) ---- Mitchel: Bezpieczni są dzisiaj Simon, Grace, Steve oraz Jenny! Osoby z zerową liczbą głosów! Simon, Grace i Jenny łapią bilety, a Steve go zjada. Mitchel: Reszta otrzymała głosy... Dwie osoby otrzymały po dwa, jedna trzy. Patrick i George patrzą na bilety wkurzeni, a Mark patrzy z zaniepokojeniem. Mitchel: A więc szczęśliwcem, który dzisiaj wypadnie jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MARK! Pakuj manatki, chłopie! Mark: (wstał i wszedł na tory) Mitchel: Jakieś ostatnie słowo?... A nie... Ty chyba nie mówisz! Mark: T...T...Tay... (przyjechał pociąg i uderzył w Marka) Mitchel: Wspaniale! To już drugi zawodnik, którego wywaliliśmy! Kto odpadnie jako następny? Jak potoczą się losy Daniela, Max, Jasmine i Casey?! Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! Patrick: (PZ) To znaczy, że tylko ja i Simon głosowaliśmy na George'a?! O nie... Pożałują tego. George: (PZ) Jeszcze wykopię tego całego Patryczka! Szkoda Marka... Taylor: (PZ) Ależ tymi frajerami się łatwo manipuluje! Pstryk! I jestem w finale... (chytry uśmieszek) KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!